1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rubber materials and more specifically, to rubber materials and/or articles having enhanced ozone resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ozone is known to have a detrimental effect on rubber articles such as windshield wiper blades, tires, seals and gaskets. Ozone attack typically occurs at the surface of the article causing frosting and/or cracking. Rubber articles may be formulated with one or more antiozonants to prevent these effects by, for example, working as scavengers, forming a protective film and/or reacting with double bonds and ionized rubber.